The present invention relates to a bracket for supporting a light fixture and in particular to a bracket for supporting such a fixture from a suspended ceiling grid member.
A currently popular form of ceiling utilizes a grid of members to support ceiling tiles. Light fixtures for such ceilings are preferably suspended in such a fashion that the lower face of the fixture is flush with a ceiling "tee" of the grid members and hence with the ceiling tiles, this gives a neat customized look to the installation.
Heretofore, such fixtures were commonly suspended from wires or rods secured to the ceiling superstructure. This is a relatively complex installation since it requires precise placement of the wires to insure that the fixture hangs properly. In some instances various forms of clips have been suggested however, the clips had to be precisely designed for the particular fixture and grid member to insure that the fixture would hang properly for that system. Another problem with such prior art systems arises as a result of building codes in many localities requiring "seismic" protection for hanging fixtures. That is, it is not sufficient for the fixture to merely hang in position but it must be secured in such a fashion that an earth tremor or quake would not dislodge the fixture. Accordingly, some positive engagement between the grid and fixture must be provided.
In view of the above, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide improved means for supporting light fixtures in a suspended ceiling system.
A further object is to provide a simple bracket for use in such a ceiling which readily permits the height of the fixture to be readily adjusted within a given range.
A still further object is to provide such a bracket which may readily and easily be installed in position.
Still another object is to provide such a bracket which provides seismic protection for an associated fixture.